Shut up and Kiss me !
by SugarAnn
Summary: Extrait : Je veux l'engueuler... le pousser... le frapper... le torturer... mais je me perds dans ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je le fixe, mais je n'arrive pas à le lâcher du regard... mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive à la fin ? ATTENTION : contient du Yaoi ( homme x homme ) et des lemons ! Vous avez été averti !
1. Prologue

§ POV Draco §

_Potter me plaque férocement au mur sans rompre le baiser pour autant. Il laisse ses mains vagabonder librement sous ma chemise à moitié défaite, révélant ainsi mon mon torse fin et pâle. Il laisse sa bouche glisser le long de mon menton pour ensuite se loger sur mon cou et y laisser une trace de son passage. Il arrache littéralement ma chemise, devenant trop gênante, et la balance au sol. Je laisse mes mains se perdre dans sa chevelure en bataille et tire sa tête en arrière pour pouvoir m'emparer de ses lèvres pour une énième fois. _

_Il commence à me mordre la lèvre inférieure pour avoir accès à ma cavité buccale et je n'hésite pas un instant à le lui donner. Nos langues se retrouvent pour une énième fois, la chaleur montant en nous et réchauffant la pièce par la même occasion._

_Soudain il se recule en m'emportant avec lui et me balance sans aucune retenue sur un grand lit. Il défait sa cravate en se léchant la lèvre inférieure et il s'approche dangereusement de moi. Je me redresse sur mes coudes et il s'assit à califourchon sur moi, rapprochant ses lèvres des miennes. Je me redresse un peu plus pour essayer de les goûter encore une fois mais il recule avec un sourire taquin collé aux lèvres. Il me pousse en arrière, me contemple d'un air provocateur et commence à retirer sa chemise sensuellement. Je n'en peux plus de cette douce torture et relève mon bassin en prenant soin de frotter nos érections l'une contre l'autre à travers une prison de tissus. Potter gémit et s'agrippe de mes hanches avant de les repousser doucement. Je soupir une petite plainte et il essaye de se faire pardonner en me léchant doucement le torse, s'arrêtant quelques instants à mon mamelon droit pour le mordiller et le sucer un peu. Je n'arrive pas à retenir mes gémissement et je me perds dans le plaisir qu'il me procure. _

_Il se délaisse enfin de mon téton et continue sa descente jusqu'à mon nombril. Il fait le tour de celui-ci avec sa langue pendant qu'il défait la ceinture de mon pantalon et explose le bouton de celui-ci. Il s'en débarrasse lentement, horriblement lentement, en même temps que mon boxer, libérant ma verge gorgée de sang prête à exploser à tout moment._

_Il l'effleure de ses douces lèvres avant de se reculer. J'essaye désespérément de relever mon bassin pour entrer en contacte avec ses lèvres délicates, mais ses mains me maintiennent fermement au lit et il embrasse l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Je gémis, soupir et je continue désespérément à essayer de me libérer de son emprise avec le peu de forces qui me reste. _

_J'abandonne. _

_- S'il te plaît... Harry..._

_Il rit doucement avant d'embrasser délicatement le gland. Je gémit et il commence à la lécher du bout de sa langue tout le long de ma verge brûlante d'excitation. Il remonte vers le gland et le suçote légèrement. Je me noie dans un plaisir que seul lui peut me procurer. Je m'agrippe de ses cheveux tout en le laissant entendre le son de ma voix pour l'inciter à continuer. Il ouvre sa bouche en grand et..._

Je me suis réveillé au son de la voix de Blaise qui m'appelait. Je fixe le plafond quelques instants et je n'essaye même pas de bouger. Je suis frustré et je ne sais même pas quoi penser. Je sens que ma couverture est légèrement humide et une partie bien précise de mon anatomie est parfaitement éveillée. Merde.

C'est la quatrième fois que ça m'arrive. Ça ne me dérange pas de faire ce genre de rêves, à mon âge c'est normal, mais... bordel pourquoi _lui _?! Je le hais... je le hais tellement... alors pourquoi faut-il qu'il me tourmente dans mes rêves... Potter...

- Hey, Dray ! Ça va pas ?, la voix de Blaise me sort de mes pensées et je me relève légèrement pour le regarder.

Je ne dis rien. Je me contente de le fixer et il comprend instantanément.

- Potter ?, ose-t-il comme si c'était une évidence.

Je le fusille du regard et me laisse tomber en arrière. Je m'enroule dans mes draps et essaye d'ignorer du mieux que je peux sa voix agaçante.

§§§

J'ai toujours aimé le cours de potions. J'ai toujours été doué pour les potions et le professeur Snape* a toujours sut choisir les potions les plus intéressantes. Mais... aujourd'hui c'est différant.

Étant donner qu'un bonbon rose, particulièrement agaçant, a décidé de faire des inspections, Snape a préféré faire des groupes de deux pour la potion d'aujourd'hui et _bien évidemment_, il n'a pas put me mettre avec quelqu'un d'autre que Potter !

Je suis en colère. Non, je suis furieux ! Je hais Potter et aux grandes nouvelles, il me semble que toute l'école est au courant ! Mais bien sûr Monsieur a pensé que ça serait une bonne idée de nous mettre ensemble. Fait chier...

- Malfoy ?, dit la voix étonnamment basse de Potter.

- Ne me parles pas, Potter !

- J'aimerais bien mais il faut que tu te bouges un peu !, dit-il en soupirant avant de s'approcher de mon oreille. Sauf si tu souhaite à ce que je fasse cette potion ?, continue-t-il en chuchotant.

J'écarquille les yeux d'horreur. Son souffle chaud effleure ma peau et fait trembler mon corps tout entier. Je revois encore mon... mes rêves et je sens mes joues qui s'enflamment. Je secoue doucement ma tête pour dissiper ces images.

Il s'approche de moi, son bras effleurant le mien, et les images de mon rêve reviennent me hanter. Mon regard se perd sur ses fines lèvres qui ont l'air si douces. Je peux encore le revoir m'embrasser... me lécher et … je me fout une claque mentale et je secoue ma tête plus violemment cette fois. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend à la fin ?! Il s'agit de Potter ! Et... et en plus on est en cours de potions et il se trouve juste à côté de moi ! Bordel... sa main chaude effleure la mienne et un frisson me parcoure le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Non mais il le fait exprès ou quoi ?! Je remonte mon regard vers le sien et lui lance un regard haineux.

Je veux l'engueuler... le pousser... le frapper... le torturer... mais je me perds dans ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je le fixe, mais je n'arrive pas à le lâcher du regard... mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive à la fin ? Pourquoi est-ce que je rêve de toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai envie de t'embrasser, de te prendre dans mes bras et de faire bien plus... que m'as-tu fais Potter ?

§ à suivre §


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre premier : Tensions

§ POV Harry §

J'ai toujours haïs le cours de potions. Et _lui_ l'a toujours adoré. J'ai été content que Snape nous mette ensemble, mais _lui_ l'a détesté. J'ai voulu qu'_il_ fasse la potion, parce que je ne suis pas doué pour ça, mais _lui _ne semblait pas vouloir faire quoi-que-ce-soit, trop perdu dans ses pensées. Alors je _lui _ai parlé, je _lui_ ai dit de se bouger mais _il_ se perdit dans ses pensées encore une fois et _il_ commença à rougir avant de secouer sa tête doucement.

Je me suis approché de _lui _et sans le vouloir je l'ai effleuré de mon bras et _il_ observa mes lèvres avec un grand intérêt avant de secouer sa tête une seconde fois, plus violemment cette fois. Cela m'intriguait, alors j'ai effleuré sa main de la mienne. _Il_ me fixa furieusement, les sourcils froncés et ses joues enflammées. Nous nous sommes fixés pendant un moment et _il_ cessa de froncer ses sourcils, _son _regard devint plus doux et je me suis perdu dans _ses_ orbes grises.

Je ne sais combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis. Mais je ne voulais surtout pas rompre ce petit moment délicat. Il est vrai que nous nous fixons droit dans les yeux souvent, mais cette fois c'était différent. Il s'agissait d'un regard sans haine, sans arrogance, sans colère... juste de une douceur qui m'était inconnue.

J'aurais aimé que se moment dure plus longtemps. J'aurais aimé rester ainsi pour le restant de _nos_ jours. Peut être que j'aurais pu... si Snape ne nous aurait pas interrompu en plaquant férocement ses mains sur notre pupitre.

J'ai dû fixer les yeux de Snape et non les _siens_. Je ne voulais pas le fixer... mais je voulais continuer à le fixer _lui_.

Snape nous hurla dessus et maintenant je suis en heure de colle avec _lui_.

Snape veux que nous nous occupons de ranger et de nettoyer la réserve, interdiction d'utiliser la magie bien évidemment. Je sors délicatement les bocaux hors des étagères et je les pose doucement sur la table qui se trouve derrière moi pour qu'_il_ puisse les nettoyer. Il y a un silence lourd qui pèse. Même _lui_ ne dit rien.

C'est ridicule. Je n'ose même plus dire _son_ nom. Je n'y arrive plus. Tout ça c'est de la faute à Hermione. Elle est ma meilleure amie, certes, mais parfois... parfois elle est capable de frustrer et traumatiser les gens de son entourage sans même s'en rendre compte... ça m'énerve.

§ Flashback §

_Ron, Hermione et moi-même étions confortablement installés sur un banc dans la cours arrière du château et nous discutions du prochain match de quidditch, qui avait lieux une semaine auparavant. Tout allait pour le mieux, jusqu'à ce qu'**il **lâche un commentaire moqueur. **Lui** est ses chiens sont repartit aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus en riant bruyamment. _

_Comme d'habitude, Ron commença à rager et à pester contre le blond tendis que Hermione **le** fixa étrangement._

_- Vous ne trouvez pas que Malfoy devient de plus en plus... beau ?, lâcha-t-elle soudainement en posant sa tête dans le creux de sa main d'un air songeur._

_- De quoi ?!, s'étrangla Ron en se levant subitement._

_- Tu as parfaitement entendu ce que j'ai dis. Malfoy devient plus attirant, répondit sèchement Hermione tout en rougissant légèrement._

_Je resta silencieux et me contenta de chercher le blond du regard pendant que mes deux meilleurs amis s'engueulaient entre eux._

_§§§_

_Ron et Hermione ont arrêté de se disputer au sujet de **lui**. Mais bien entendu ça n'a pas durée bien longtemps, il a fallu qu'**il **passe devant nous tout en leur lançant un regard méprisant, mais en évitant le mien étrangement. Pendant que mes amis recommençaient à se disputer, moi je me suis contenter de le fixer intensément. _

_Hermione avait raison comme toujours. Il est vraiment devenu magnifique. Sa peau pâle, ses traits angéliques, ses longues jambes fines, ses lèvres légèrement roses... sans parler de ses orbes grises... oui... il est vraiment devenu quelqu'un de magnifique. _

_- Harry ?, la voix d'Hermione m'a sortit de mes pensées et je me suis retourné en sa direction, remarquant que Ron n'était plus parmi nous. Tu l'as remarqué toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Il est différent..._

_- Hum..., fis-je en hochant positivement la tête._

_- Je pense qu'il pense la même chose pour ce qui est de ton sujet._

_J'écarquillais les yeux en entendant ses mots. **Lui** ? Me trouver beau ? Impossible. Je secoua la tête tout en lançant un faible sourire à mon amie, qui rougissait légèrement. Je me suis retourné pour me rendre hors de la grande salle, et je l'ai vu me fixer. Quand il remarqua mon regard posé sur lui, il détourna sa tête tout en rougissant. _

_Je continua mon chemin, confus. _

_§§§_

_Le lendemain matin, j'ai eu un petit « problème » matinal. Je regarda autour de moi pour m'assurer que tout le monde était bien partit. Ce fut le cas. _

_Je referma mes rideaux et laissa ma main se diriger vers mon érection et ferma doucement mes yeux, m'imaginant qu'il s'agissait d'une main d'une autre personne. La main en question était fine et d'une blancheur extrême, elle commença à faire de lent vas et viens. Je gardait mes yeux clos et continua à imaginer de quoi cette personne pourrait bien avoir l'air, commençant par remonter le long du bras fin et pâle. Mon rythme cardiaque accéléra ainsi que mes mouvement, alors que la personne que je m'imaginait devint de plus en plus distincte. Il s'agissait d'un garçon ( homme ? ), avec de un corps assez fin, des lèvres légèrement roses, les cheveux blond, voir même presque blancs. Il releva la tête en ma direction et **ses** orbes grises rencontrèrent mon regard. Je vint rapidement lorsque je me suis rendu compte de qui il s'agissait tout en prononçant son prénom dans un petit cri de jouissance._

_Quand je me suis calmé de toutes ces émotions, j'ai pris conscience de ce qui venait de se passé, je me suis masturbé en pensant à **lui**. Mon esprit s' boule d'angoisse se formant dans le creux de mon estomac. J'ai rapidement essuyer ma main souillé et je pris ma tête entre mes deux mains. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Oui, il est simplement superbe c'est vrai mais c'était pas une raison suffisante pour faire ça ! Je l'ai toujours détester, non ?!_

_Je lâcha un profond soupir avant de me calmer une bonne fois pour toute. Je savais que ce n'était pas correcte de faire ça... je savais que je ne pouvais pas avoir ce genres de pensées sur mon ennemi et je savais que c'était arrivé par pure coïncidence. Ou du moins c'est ce que je l'espérais. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Des rêves étranges virent me hanter, et mes fantasmes redoublèrent. Pendant trois longues semaines..._

§ Fin Flashback §

Je soupira fortement tout en continuant de prendre délicatement les bocaux hors de leurs étagères. Je _lui_ lance un regard discret, il essuie lentement chaque bocal avec le vieux chiffon déchiré couvert de tâches suspectes que Snape lui avait donné i peu près une demi-heure.

La porte s'ouvre brusquement et deux préfets entrent rapidement dans la pièce, je me retourne et fixe la scène. Snape vient de se lever et s'approche dangereusement des deux jeunes Poufsouffles en leur lançant son fameux regard du ça-à-intérêt-à-être-assez-important-pour-que-je-te-laisse-la-vie-sauve. Les Poufsouffles se firent tout petit face à celui-ci avant de bafouiller un « Professeur Ombrage veut vous voir » et ils quittèrent la salle avant que Snape ne puisse répondre quoi-que-ce-soit. Celui-ci soupira fortement avant de se retourner en notre direction.

- Je dois m'absenter, commença-t-il. Ne pensez même pas à fuir si vous ne voulez pas rester en colle pour le reste de votre misérable et pitoyable existence.

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'il prend nos baguettes et quitte la salle, nous laissant seuls. _Il _soupira fortement avant de continuer ce qu'_il_ a commencé un peu plus tôt. Je m'installe sur une des nombreuses chaises présentes et je _le_ fixe intensément. J'observe chacun de ses mouvements en silence. Mon regard se dirige sur son cou pâle, puis sa mâchoire... ses fines lèvres...

- Potter ! Arrêtes de rêvasser et viens nettoyer tout ça !, crache-t-il soudainement en remarquant mon regard insistant sur lui.

Je ne répondit pas et il continue sur un ton toujours aussi « charment ».

- Allez ! Magnes ton cul Potter !

Ce fut la goutte en trop. Je sens tout mon self-contrôle se briser en milles morceaux. Je me lève et m'approche de lui tout en faisant tomber la chaise derrière moi. Je l'attrape par le col de sa chemise et le plaque férocement contre le mur le plus proche. Il écarquille ses yeux d'horreur, sa bouche est entre-ouverte et ses sourcils levés, montrant sa stupéfaction.

- Pour qui est-ce que tu te pends ?!, je commence avec un ton bas et grave en le fixant droit dans les yeux. J'en ai plus qu'assez de tes putain d'aires arrogants, de voir ton visage vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, d'entendre ta voix.. ton odeur... putain fait chier !

Je baisse la tête un moment en me mordant ma lèvre inférieure. Ça devient trop dangereux si ça continue comme ça je...

- Lâche-moi Potter !, cri-t-il en essayant de se débattre.

Je ne réponds pas. Je continue de fixer le sol et de me morde la lèvre pour ne pas hurler de rage. Je dois me calmer. Je ne peux pas perdre mon sang-froid... je dois le reposer et je dois essayer de garder mon calme... sinon je...

- Potter...

Sa voix est tremblante. Je relève ma tête en sa direction et le contemple. Ses joues sont enflammées, ses lèvres déformés et des larmes perlent aux coin de ses yeux. Je peux sentir son corps entier trembler, à quoi bon continuer ? Je le lâche et il tombe au sol. Je le fixe quelques instants avant de retourner vers les étagères et reprendre ma tâche de tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Ça ne me ressemble pas de faire du mal à une personne de cette manière...

Je n'ose pas _le_ regarder. J'ai peur de voir le mal que je lui ai causé. Je le laisse dans son coin pendant que j'entreprends de nettoyer la réserve moi-même. J'ai besoin de trouver une solution. Je ne peux pas continuer à le côtoyer, sinon je ne pourrais plus me retenir bien longtemps. Fait chier.

§ à suivre §


	3. Chapter 2

_**NA :Hello ! **_

_**Je suis de retour ! **_

_**Je tiens à m'excuser pour la longue attente, mais je n'étais pas trop trop satisfaite de mon chapitre donc je l'ai réécris !**_

_**Je tenais également à remercier chaque personne qui à prit le temps de laisser des reviews, et je vous demande aussi de m'excuser de ne pas toujours y répondre. Je n'ai pas toujours énormément de temps pendant la semaine et je suis surchargé avec d'autres fanfictions ( sur mes blogs ) et je dois toujours essayer d'être plus où moins organisée ^^'**_

_**cependant, lorsque cette fiction sera terminée, je prendrai le temps de répondre à chacun d'entre vous, promis !**_

_**Bon... assez parler ! **_

_**Bonne lecture**_

§§§

Chapitre deuxième: Une Seconde

§ POV Draco §

Potter me prend par le col de ma chemise et me plaque férocement contre le mur. Il place son genoux gauche entre mes jambes et s'agrippe de mes poignets et les place au dessus de moi. Je me retrouve immobilisé et sans défense en face de lui, comme dans un de mes nombreux rêves que je fais.

- Pour qui est-ce que tu te pends ?!, il commence avec un ton bas et grave en me fixant droit dans les yeux. J'en ai plus qu'assez de tes putain d'aires arrogants, de voir ton visage vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, d'entendre ta voix.. ton odeur... putain fait chier !, crache-t-il en me lançant un regard haineux avant de baisser sa tête et de se mordre le lèvre inférieure.

Je me suis trompé. Dans mes rêves, Potter est doux... Potter et moi, nous ne nous haïssons pas, nous nous aimons... Potter m'embrasse tendrement, il me laisse l'appeler par son prénom, il me sourit tendrement en chuchotant mon nom contre mes lèvre... Mais tout ça ne sont que des rêves... dans la réalité, Potter me hais et je suis censé le haïr aussi. Il est violent, il ne m'aime pas et je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer... j'ai mal. J'ai horriblement mal. Je ne veux pas de ce Potter là. Je ne veux plus qu'il me regarde avec autant de haine.

- Lâche-moi, Potter !, je crache.

J'essaie de me dégager de son emprise, en vain. Il ne répond pas. Il ne relève toujours pas son regard.

J'ai mal. Je suis en colère... je suis furieux... je ne voulais pas le mettre en colère à ce point. Autrefois, je trouvait ça marrant, mais... maintenant je regrette. Je sens des larmes me monter aux yeux. Je ne dois pas craquer. Pas maintenant. Je suis un Malfoy, je n'ai pas le droit de me montrer faible. Je n'ai pas le droit de me laisser battre aussi facilement...

- Potter...

J'ai essayé de prononcer son nom dans un ton ferme et méprisant... au lieux de cela, ma voix est tremblante et basse.

Il relève enfin la tête et me contemple. Il fini enfin par me lâcher et je glisse le long du mur en silence. Il me fixe. Je ne veux pas... stop... arrêtes de me regarder... je n'en veux pas de ta pitié. Dégage... Il fini enfin par se retourner et je le fixe à mon tour en train de s'éloigner.

C'est pitoyable.

§§§

Il a nettoyer la réserve tout seul. Et Snape nous a laissé retourner à nos dortoirs respectifs. Et me voilà installé confortablement dans mon lit et je ne trouve pas l'envie de dormir. Je ne veux plus rêver de lui. Je ne peux plus me permettre d'être aussi faible. Je ne suis pas censé être faible. Je jette mes couvertures et pose mes pieds sur le sol froid de la pièce. Je me lève et me déplace sur la pointe des pieds pour ne réveiller personne et je me dirige dans la salle commune. Je m'installe sur un des nombreux canapé en cuir noir et je fixe calmement les dernières braises qui crépitent dans la cheminé. Je ferme les yeux et je laisse mon esprit se vider lentement. Je sens mes muscles se détendre un à un.

- Draco ?

J'ouvre mes yeux et me retourne en direction de Blaise. Il me fixe pendant un moment avant de s'installer à mes côtés. Je ne dis rien et je referme mes yeux.

Les minutes s'écoulent lentement et je me décide enfin de lui adresser la parole.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?, je commence lentement.

- Tout.

- Tout ?

- Tout... je veux que tu laisses de côté tes sarcasmes et que tu me dise exactement ce que tu ressens en se moment, ce que tu as ressenti auprès de Potter...

Le silence retombe pendant vingt bonne minutes. Il est tenace. Il ne partira pas tant que je ne lui ai pas tout dis... et puis merde. Je n'ai rien à perdre, il est au courant pour mes rêves alors pourquoi pas pour le reste ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens...

- Va falloir être plus précis Dray...

- Je... je ne veux plus faire de rêves sur lui... je ne veux plus qu'il hante mes penser jours et nuits... je deviens complètement obsédé par lui ! Bordel je le veux ! Son sourire, sa peau douce, ses lèvres , ses yeux, son odeur... tout de lui... Blaise je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive... je me sens... faible...

- Tu n'es pas faibles... tu es amoureux, rien de plus. Et parce que tu n'arrives pas à te l'avouer à toi-même, tu perds le contrôle sur tes émotions, tu te poses des questions alors que la réponse est évidente. Quand tu te demandes ce qu'il t'arrive, quand tu demandes ce que tu peux faire pour ne pas ressentir ce que tu ressens à son égare, tu te perds dans un souffrance que tu te crée toi-même. Arrêtes de fuir tes sentiments et avoues que tu l'aimes.

- Je...

- Je ne te demande pas de te comporter comme un Gryffondor débile et de foncer tête baissé vers lui et lui avouer tes sentiments. Non, ce que je te demande ce de te l'avouer à toi ! Quand tu auras compris que tu ne peux fuir ce que tu ressens, tu pourras mieux te contrôler et tu pourras recommencer à penser clairement.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Blaise se lève et me lance un dernier regard avant de retourner se coucher.

Blaise est une des rares personnes à qui je fait le plus confiance. Il sait toujours quoi dire pour me rassurer, il sait toujours quand les choses ne vont pas... je suppose que je le considère un peu comme mon meilleur ami...

§§§

Une semaine c'est écoulée depuis ma discussion avec Blaise. J'ai finis par admettre qu'il avait raison et j'ai arrêter de me poser des questions. En arrêtant de fuir mes sentiments, comme Blaise l'avait prédit, j'ai réussi à reprendre le contrôle de mon corps ainsi que de mon esprit. Il est vrai que je rêve encore de Potter, et que je le désire plus que tout, mais je ne le montre plus. Quand je le vois, je ne dis rien, je ne rougis pas, ou du moins je l'espère, et s'il m'adresse la parole, chose qui se produit plutôt rarement, je l'ignore. Je le regarde avec de l'indifférence et je dois bien l'avouer je me sens beaucoup mieux. Je n'ai plus l'impression de me sentir faible, ni pitoyable, ni même pathétique. Non, loin de là. Je me sens comme un Malfoy et c'est tout ce qui compte pour le moment.

Je me dirige lentement vers ma salle de classe et m'installe entre Blaise et Goyle. Crabbe étant malade il reste une place libre à côté de Blaise et c'est Pansy qui s'y installe. Ils discutent doucement entre eux avant que Ombrage, toujours habillé de son tailleur rose bonbon, n'entre dans la salle. Elle se dirige vers son pupitre et s'installe derrière celui-ci. Elle attend patiemment à ce que chaque élève aille s'asseoir.

Un peu plus loin devant moi, je vois Potter s'installer à sa place entre la belette et la Sang-de-Bourbe tout en riant doucement. Son sourire me déstabilise. Il a l'air rayonnant avec ce sourire majestueux, avec ses yeux brillants et sa voix mélodieuse... pendant une seconde je veux oublier d'être un Malfoy, pendant une seconde je veux être à ses côtés et pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser, le caresser... pendant une seule et unique seconde... je voudrais que ça soit réciproque...

Je ferme mes yeux douloureusement. Je n'ai pas le droit de craquer... pas maintenant. J'ai eu besoin d'une bonne semaine pour me remettre de l'humiliation qu'il m'a fait subir, je ne pourrais jamais me remettre d'une autre comme celle-ci mais en cent fois plus intense, étant donné qu'il y a beaucoup plus de témoins cette fois-ci. Je respire profondément avant d'essayer de faire le vide dans ma tête. Je ne dois pas penser à quoi-que-ce-sois... merde... Peu importe ce que je fais son visage me revient clairement en tête. Je revois son sourire, ses magnifiques yeux...

- M. Malfoy ?

La voix du professeur me sort de mes pensée et je rouvre mes yeux pour me retrouver nez-a-nez avec elle. Celle-ci me fixe étrangement avant de reprendre.

- Vous allez bien ?

Je n'avais même pas remarquer qu'elle avait commencé son cours. Je regarde rapidement en direction de Potter et nos regard se croisent. Je me ré-concentre sur le professeur Ombrage et lui offre un sourire chaleureux avant de lui répondre.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser Professeur. J'avais la tête ailleurs, cela ne se reproduira plus.

Je relance un regard discret vers Potter, celui-ci s'est vite retourné en avant la tête basse. Que se passe-t-il Potter ? Tu n'oses plus me regarder en face ? Tant mieux. Je n'aurais pas pus résister plus longtemps à ton magnifique visage...

§§§

La leçon est enfin terminée. Je vois Blaise m'attendre avec Pansy et Goyle. Je leur fais signe de partir devant et ils s'exécutent sans perdre une seconde de plus.

Je prends mon temps pour ranger mes affaires et quitte la salle, seul. Je erre dans des couloirs un peu plus éloigné des autres et je laisse mon esprit vagabonder librement. Peu importe que je le veuilles où non, mes pensées reviennent toujours sur Potter et son magnifique visage. Potter et son sourire parfait. Potter et ses yeux... si vert... si étincellent...

Je ne fais pas attention à ce qui m'entoure avant d'entendre le rire de Blaise. Je lève mon regard et au loin je le vois avec d'autres Serpentards. Je m'apprête à l'appeler mais une main chaude se plaque férocement sur ma bouche et mon nez, m'empêchant de respirer. Je sens un bras qui entoure ma taille et qui me tire avec force et qui m'emmène dans le coin d'un couloir. J'essaie de me débattre, de lui faire mal pour qu'il me lâche, mais rien à faire. Sa main bloque toujours mes voies respiratoires et je sens me forces me quitter doucement.

Mon agresseur arrête de me tirer dans tous les sens et nous faisons face à un mur gigantesque. Je n'arrive plus à me battre, trop épuiser pour continuer, j'essaie désespérément de retirer sa main de mon visage pour que je puisse au moins respirer. Mais non. Ce con ne me lâche pas... je fixe le mur en face de nous et soudain une porte apparaît et s'ouvre d'elle même. Nous pénétrons une grande salle et il me jette au sol alors que la porte se referme derrière nous. Je tousse tellement fort et je reprends mon souffle bruyamment.

Quand ma respiration est plus au moins normale, je me lève et m'apprête à faire face à l'autre taré, je suis prêt à lui défoncer la gueule. Je me retourne et- je me fige. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

D'une toute petite voix, alors que j'aurais aimé qu'elle sois forte et méprisante, je n'arrive qu'à murmurer une chose : « Potter ? »

§ à suivre §


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre troisième : « Regardes-moi »

§ POV Draco §

Tout autour de moi s'embrouille. Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas. Je ne veux pas être près de lui. Je ne suis pas prêt à l'affronter. Je viens à peine de me remettre les idées en place et voilà que ce con me fait un coup pareille. Fait chier.

Nous nous fixons un moment, sans dire un mot. Potter semble ne pas vouloir faire quoi-que-ce-soit alors je me résigne de partir. Je ne veux pas rester plus longtemps avec lui de toute façon. Je passe à côté de lui, sans le regarder, sans lui prêter une once d'attention, et je continue mon chemin vers la porte gigantesque.

Potter s'agrippe fermement de mon bras et me tire avec force vers lui. Je perds l'équilibre et je lui tombe dans les bras, mon visage affalé sur son torse. J'entends les battement de son cœur accélérer et je sens les miens qui font de même. Je sens la chaleur ravager mon visage et j'essaie vainement de me dégager de son emprise. Cependant, cet idiot enroule mon corps de ses bras puissants. Mes os tremblent et mes jambes ne tiennent plus. Il se recule lentement et à l'aide de sa main il relève mon menton.

- Draco...

Quoi ? Depuis quand est-ce que tu m'appelles par mon prénom ? Pourquoi tes yeux sont-ils rempli de tristesse ? Pourquoi es-tu si proche ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! POURQUOI ?

Je le repousse violemment et j'essaie de partir en courant, mais mes jambes ont lâcher et je perds l'équilibre une seconde fois. Avant de me casser la figure au sol, je sens un bras enrouler ma taille et me tirer en arrière. Mon dos se plaque contre le torse du survivant et nous tombons tous les deux en sur ses fesses à _**lui**_. Je ne bouge pas et je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner alors que son souffle brûlant caresse délicatement la peau de ma nuque. Le silence règne de nouveau dans la salle pendant un bon moment.

- Tu n'as rien de cassé ?, fini-t-il de dire.

- ... que veux-tu Potter ?

- Toi.

Je me fige. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Depuis quand ? De la même manière que je te veux ou non ? J'aimerais lui poser ces questions, mais un nœud s'est formé dans ma gorge et bloque le son de ma voix. Je peux sentir son nez effleurer le creux de mon cou et un petit cri aigu de surprise s'échappe. Super ! Je ne suis pas capable de parler, mais quand il s'agit de faire des bruits embarrassants j'en suis capable ! Bravo Draco, tu es élu le roi des imbéciles !

- Je ne veux plus que tu m'ignore, poursuit Potter. Je ne veux plus que tu me regarde avec... de l'indifférence. Que tu me regardes avec mépris, dégoût, haine, amour... peu m'importe... tout me va ! Tout... sauf l'indifférence...

Je ne dis toujours rien. Je ne sais pas quoi dire de toute façon. Il resserre son emprise sur moi et embrasse doucement la peau de mon cou.

- Réponds-moi... Draco...

Je me dégage doucement et me retourne lentement. Il me fixe avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Je ne sais pas quoi dire... ni quoi faire. Je me sens faible.

- Draco... Dis quelque chose.

Non. Je me lève et il fait de même. Je suis un Malfoy. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être faible. Je ne peux pas me permettre une autre humiliation. Je ne peux pas le laisser voir mes faiblesses. Je n'ai pas le droit de le laisser devenir ma faiblesse.

Il s'approche et pose sa main sur ma joue doucement. Je fuis son regard. Je ne veux pas le voir. Je ne peux pas me noyer une seconde fois dans ses magnifiques orbes émeraudes. Les minutes s'écoulent et je ne l'ai toujours pas regarder en face. Je ne veux pas.

- Draco... s'il te plaît...

Sa voix est basse. Tremblante. Faible. Suppliante. Une demande.

- Draco...

Un murmure.

- Draco.

Elle reprend un ton plus ou moins normal. Un appel.

- Regardes-moi...

Fort. Puissant. Un ordre.

- Putain Draco ! Regardes-moi bordel !

Je fixe le sol. Je ne veux pas être faible. Je n'en ai pas le droit.

- Regardes-moi !

Toujours rien. Je ne peux pas... ses doigts prennent mon menton et le relève avec force. Je ferme les yeux et je sens son bras me plaquer contre lui.

- Draco...

Sa voix est de nouveau tremblante et basse. Faible.

Je sens ses cheveux chatouiller doucement ma joue et ses doigts lâchent mon menton.

- Draco... regardes-moi.

Un chuchotement. Une caresse.

J'ouvre les yeux et tournes ma tête en sa direction. Il se recule légèrement et me fixe. Nos regards se croisent je me fige. Il est magnifique. Je le veux.

- Draco...

Ce murmure me procure des frissons et je sens ma respiration devenir haletante. Il s'approche et nos souffles s'entremêlent. Je ne le lâche pas du regard. Nos lèvres s'effleurent. Je l'aime.

Il m'embrasse chastement. Il le refait une deuxième fois. Et encore une fois. Je prends son visage entre mes mains et je le maintiens tranquille avant de l'embrasser à mon tour.

Nous échangeons un baiser tendre. Doux. Je me rapproche encore un peu de lui. Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches et il les rapproche de lui. Un gémissement de ma part s'étouffe dans le baiser que nous échangeons. Je laisse une de mes mains se perdre dans sa chevelure en bataille et je peux le sentir me lécher et me mordiller la lèvre inférieure. J'entre-ouvre mes lèvre et il se fraye un chemin. Nos langues se rencontrent. Doucement. Timidement.

Les secondes passent et le baiser devient un peu plus passionné. Toujours aussi tendre mais il prend confiance et caresse ma langue de la sienne plus fougueusement. Je le laisse mener la danse comme bon lui semble. Je l'aime tellement.

Il s'arrête. Il recule et me regarde. M'observe.

- Draco... je-

- Tais-toi. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais non ? Maintenant lâches moi.

Mon ton a beau être sec et froid, j'ai mal. Ce ne sont pas des mots que j'aurais aimé dire. En réalité, j'aimerai lui dire à quel point je l'aime. À quel point j'ai besoin de lui. J'aimerai qu'il m'embrasse encore. J'aimerai qu'il m'enlace tendrement. Mais... je n'en ai pas le droit. L'amour est une faiblesse. Je ne peux pas être faible. Je dois mettre fin à tout ça une bonne fois pour toutes. Pardonnes-moi... Harry.

- C-comment... ?

Ta voix est tremblante. Tes yeux reflètent l'incompréhension et la tristesse. Je suis désolé...

-Tu m'as parfaitement compris, Potter. Je t'ai donné ce que tu voulais, alors maintenant tu me lâches.

- Mais... je … je croyais que...

- Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'entre toi et moi il y aurait quelque chose ? Non mais tu t'entend parler ?! Le grand Malfoy, un sang-pur et un noble, avec Harry Potter ? Potter le Survivant ? Le Sang-mêlé ami aux Sang-de-Bourbes ? Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Tu es pitoyable Potter.

Il tombe sur ses genoux et fixe le sol ahuri. Il ne bouge pas d'un millimètre . J'ai mal. J'ai horriblement mal. Je voudrai te prendre dans mes bras et t'embrasser. J'aimerai que tu sois mien. Mais... je ne peux pas...

Je me retourne. Je quitte la grande salle et je le laisse là. Seul. Je me précipite pour retourner dans la salle commune des Serpentards et je monte m'enfermer dans la chambre. Une fois la porte refermée, loin de tous les regards, je laisses les larmes ravager mon visage. Je glisse le long de la porte et je ne retient aucun sanglot. Aucune larme. Une à une elles coulent le long de mes joues. Je l'aime... je le veux... je veux être sien... je veux que nous ne fassions qu'un...

Potter... tu m'as demander de te regarder... mais tu ne sais pas que je te vois déjà... tu ne sais pas que nuits après nuits, tu es celui qui habites mes rêves... Alors dis-moi Potter... est-ce que toi tu me vois ? Est-ce que tu me regardes de la même façon que moi ? S'il te plaît... Regardes-moi à ton tour.

§ à suivre §


	5. Chapter 4

**NA : Hello ! **

**Je suis VRAIMENT désolée de l'immense retard ! **

**J'étais clouée pendant 2 semaines au lit avec 39,5C° et puis il n'y avait plus d'inspi et ensuite ma connexion internet m'a lâché !**

**Donc en d'autres termes, j'ai eu des semaines de merde !**

**Pour me faire pardonner qu'un tout petit peu, ce chapitre contient 1777 mots**

**j'espère que ça sera suffisant pour vous faire patienter jusqu'au prochain chapitre...**

§§§

Précédemment : _Potter... tu m'as demander de te regarder... mais tu ne sais pas que je te vois déjà... tu ne sais pas que nuits après nuits, tu es celui qui habites mes rêves... Alors dis-moi Potter... est-ce que toi tu me vois ? Est-ce que tu me regardes de la même façon que moi ? S'il te plaît... Regardes-moi à ton tour._

Bonne lecture

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**Chapitre quatrième : La ferme et Embrasse-moi**_

§ POV Harry §

J'ai mal. Je ne sais pas quoi penser ni quoi faire. Depuis la semaine dernière, mes fantasmes se sont intensifiés. À chaque fois, lorsque je fermais mes yeux, je le revoyais. Peu importe le lieu ou l'heure, _**Draco**_ ne quittait pratiquement jamais mes pensées.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai amené dans la Salle sur Demande. Quand je l'ai vu erré seul dans les couloirs, je suis entré dans une sorte de transe. Je ne contrôlais plus mes mouvements et la seule pensée qui tourbillonnais dans ma tête c'était « je le veux ». Quand il a sourit chaleureusement à Ombrage, j'ai senti la haine m'envahir. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sourisse ainsi à quelqu'un alors qu'il m'ignorait moi ! Je me sens ridicule. Je n'aurais jamais dû l'emmener ici.

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu être aussi naïf. Il s'est toujours considéré comme plus grand, plus fort... il ne voudrais jamais de moi...

-Harry ?

J'entends la voix de Ron m'appeler. Je ne bouge pas et je me contente de fixer le sol. Si Ron est là, ça veut dire que j'ai passé un bon moment ici, seul. Il pose ses mains sur mes épaules et me secoue doucement.

- hey... Harry, viens on doit y aller...

Sa voix est calme et hésitante. Je sens ses mains trembler sur mes épaules. Je me relève doucement et Ron m'entraîne avec lui hors de la Salle sur Demande. Nous marchons en silence vers la tour Griffondor alors que les deux lourdes portes de la salle se referment.

Les couloirs commencent doucement à s'assombrirent et les élèvent se précipitent vers leurs dortoirs respectifs. Quand je _**l**_'ai emmené de force avec moi dans la salle sur demande, le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel et les élèvent riaient aux éclats. Maintenant, il n'y a pratiquement personne qui rôde dans les couloirs, mis à part Rusard et Miss Teigne, et la lune à remplacé le soleil.

Ron n'a toujours rien dit et il se contente de me tirer avec lui. Nous montons les marches doucement jusqu'au portrait de La Grosse Dame. Celle-ci commence à chanter de sa voix aiguë. Je sens que ma tête va bientôt exploser si elle continue. Je me dégage de l'emprise de Ron et je hurle sur cette folle de la fermer. Elle me regarde d'un air choqué. Son visage est figé par la surprise et elle commence a bafouiller. Une fois encore, je lui dis de se taire et je prononce d'un ton plus bas le mot de passe. Elle n'ose plus dire quoi-que-ce-soit et nous laisse entrer dans notre salle commune. Enfin.

La salle est vide et le feu de la grande cheminée commence doucement a perdre de sa vivacité. Je me laisse tomber sur un des nombreux fauteuils rouges en face de la cheminée et je sort ma baguette pour rallumer le feu grâce à un _**incendio. **_Ron s'installe à côté de moi. J'observe le feu qui reprend vie sans dire un mot à mon meilleur ami.

Les minutes passent dans un silence lourd. J'entends Ron se lever, il se place juste en face de moi et plonge ses iris bleus marines dans les miens. Je peux voir l'inquiétude se refléter dans son regard. Il s'assoit sur le tapis rouge et or sans me lâcher du regard. Il pose ses mains sur les miennes.

- Harry ?

Sa voix est calme, rassurante. Je ne réponds pas.

- Harry... tu ne voudrais pas me dire pourquoi tu es aussi … dépressif ? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais...

- Je... je crois que je suis amoureux... d'un gros con en plus...

- Un gros con ? T'es gay maintenant ?

- Non... j'aime pas les mecs... juste lui...

- Tu étais avec lui dans la Salle sur Demande ?

- ouais...

- Tu ne voudrais pas me dire qui s'est ?

- … je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée...

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne me fais plus confiance ?

Je ne secoue ma tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il a tout faux et je ne dis plus rien. Ron se relève et prend mes mains dans les siennes. Il m'oblige à me relever. Il me pousse sur le grand canapé au centre de la pièce. Il s'installe à mes côtés avant de reprendre ma main et me rapprocher de lui. Je me cogne la tête contre son torse et ses bras m'entourent. Il me sert contre lui et je peux entre les battement de son cœur. Je ferme mes yeux et je me laisse bercé par le son de celui-ci. Sa respiration est calme. Il passe ses doigts dans ma chevelure et il me caresse doucement la tête avec sa main chaude.

- Harry...

Sa voix est plus basse et il continue son activité avec douceur.

- Harry tu peux tout me dire... tu le sais hien ?

- … je l'ai emmené de force dans la Salle sur Demande... et je l'ai embrassé. Au final, il m'a dit se qu'il pense de moi... et il est parti...

- Qui est-ce ?

- … Malfoy...

Ron se fige. Je sens ses mains se crisper sur moi et sa respiration est coupé. Je me relève et le regarde. Sa bouche est grande ouverte, ainsi que ses yeux. Je peux voir l'incompréhension marquer son regard. J'aurais dû le savoir. Ron haie Draco encore plus que quiconque. Et à la base je suis supposé le haïr moi-même. La rage commence à remplacer l'incompréhension et il devient tout rouge. Il se met debout et me prend par le col de ma chemise. Il me tire vers lui et nos visages sont séparés de quelques centimètres à peine.

- Tu te fous de moi ?! On parle bien de Malfoy hien ?! Un putain d'aristocrate de merde avec une éducation raciste et arrogante ? Et tu es en train de me dire que tu l'aimes ET que en plus tu l'as embrassé ?!

Je ne dis rien alors que son poing me frappe de plein fouet au visage. Je tombe au sol et je sens du sang dans ma bouche. À cause de lui je me suis mordu la lèvre en tombant. J'essuie avec la manche de ma chemise celui-ci et je remonte mon regard vers Ron. Il est furieux. Normal, j'aurais dû m'y attendre. Il tombe sur ses genoux et se mord la lèvre inférieure.

- Putain mec ! Pourquoi _**LUI**_ ?

- … je ne sais pas...

- Putain Harry… tu en es sûr ?

Son ton est suppliant et j'aperçois des larmes couler le son visage. Je me rapproche et lui caresse la joue. Je laisse ma main glisser jusqu'à son menton et je relève son visage. Celui-ci est rouge pivoine et ravagé par les larmes. Il mord ses lèvre et renifle pour essayer d'arrêter ses sanglots. Je dois bien avoué que Ron peut se montrer adorable parfois... Je le rapproche de moi et a mon tour je le serre dans mes bras. Il niche son visage dans mon cou et je sens son corps entier trembler.

- Ron... je suis désolé...

- Ron ? Harry ?

Je me retourne en direction de Neville. Celui-ci est accompagné par tous les autres Griffondors. Hermione semble tout aussi choquée que les autres. Elle me lance un regard noir et retourne dans sa chambre. Elle a dû tout comprendre tout de travers... je soupir fortement alors que Ron se dégage de mon emprise. Il se lève et je le regarde se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la chambre. Tout le monde me regarde bizarrement et c'est Seamus qui interrompt le silence.

- Euh... vous sortez ensemble ?

- Non. Il est comme un frère pour moi... mais aujourd'hui on a eu une journée de merde... alors je le réconfortais... rien de plus...

Alors que Ginny allais parler, je me relève et je sort de la salle commune. Je erre dans l'obscurité en faisant attention à ne pas me faire prendre par Rusard ou sa chatte.

Je me faufile discrètement jusqu'au haut de la tour d'astronomie. Une silhouette est assise au bord du vide. Celle-ci est plutôt fine. La silhouette est celle d'un garçon, sa peau est pâle et ses cheveux sont blonds. Ce garçon aux allures d'ange n'est autre que... !

- Malfoy… ?

Celui-ci se retourne. Ses cheveux sont en bataille et ses yeux sont rougis par des larmes. Je sens la rage monter en moi. Quelqu'un l'a fait pleurer. J'ai envie de tout détruire autour de moi. Je me rapproche de lui furieusement et je l'oblige à se relever. Il gémit de surprise alors que je le prends par le menton. Je le regarde dans les yeux.

- Qui... ?

- Lâche-moi Potter !

Il essaie de se dégager de mon emprise, mais je le maintiens fermement en place. Il commence à se calmer et j'en profite pour m'approcher de lui.

- Draco... parle moi...

- La ferme Potter ! Dégage ! Je ne veux pas te voir...

Je le sens trembler. Et je me rapproche encore un peu de lui, j'effleure de mes lèvres la lobe de son oreille.

Je murmure son nom. Encore et encore...

Je sens quelque chose d'humide sur ma joue et je me recule un peu pour le regarder. Des larmes coulent une à une le long de son visage.

- Potter... pourquoi... pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas simplement disparaître ? À cause de toi je me sens faible...

Ah ! Il est honnête ?

- Potter... je suis faible quand je suis à tes côtés... je ne peux pas... je n'ai pas le doit ! Je suis un Malfoy... je n'ai pas …

- La ferme.

- huh ?

Je ne le lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il essaie de se dégager, je le retiens et me fraye un chemin avec ma langue pour retrouver la sienne. Il gémit contre ma bouche.

Au bout de quelques minutes je me recule pour le laisser respirer. Ron avait raison... éducation de merde.

- Potter... arrêtes...

- La ferme. Laisse toi aller.

Il se mord la lèvre inférieur et regarde le sol. Il hésite.

- Draco... arrête de penser à ce que tu dois être ou non. Et commence à faire ce que _**tu**_ _**veux.**_

- je...

- Si tu n'arrives pas à le dire, montres-moi.

Je le lâche et j'attends son prochain mouvement. Draco s'approche doucement et il agrippe de ma chemise. Il relève sa tête en ma direction et effleure ses lèvres des miennes avant de murmurer doucement « la ferme et embrasse moi »

§ à suivre §

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Na : voilà c'est la fin du chapitre ! **

**Laissez-moi vous rassurer tout de suite :**

**1. non, le prochain chapitre ne serra pas le dernier ni même celui d'après **

**2. non, je ne vais pas transformer mon Drarry en Rorry**

**j'espère que ma fiction plaît toujours et je tiens à m'excuser encore une fois pour la longue attente / **

**le prochain chapitre ne devrais pas tarder ( normalement, mais avec la chance que j'ai … *déprime* ) **

**des avis ?**

**À bientôt **


End file.
